Twilight's Remix
by Molocosa
Summary: What would happen if Edward never new about Bella? Somehow Bella is still changed in to a Vampire, and they meet. Will there still be love? Or will there be hate beyond compare? Read to find out! ;
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction story so please don't be too harsh. I like constructive criticism but don't go too far. Thanks, I hope you like it.**

Chapter One: Attack

BELLA POV

I was on my way home from work, when I got this really strange feeling that I was being fallowed. I looked in my rearview mirror and there was nobody within my view. I went to go look back at the road ahead of me and there was a silver Volvo only a foot away from my front bumper.

Of course I screamed. It wasn't there ten seconds ago. I looked at the Volvo's rearview mirror and noticed two, coal, black, eyes stalking me. I froze in shock. Then, I realized that I should not be shocked or scared by someone staring in my direction. But I couldn't help being scared. The driver held up one hand and motioned for me to follow him.

Of course I followed because I'm the biggest chicken on earth, even if I don't show it.

He slowed to a stop at the end of a road. I realized that I had absolutely no idea where we were. All of the sudden the door of my truck was ripped off and I was yanked from the driver's seat. My arm was definitely dislocated from my shoulder. I was thrown against the ground. Hard.

Something was pinning me against the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I screamed a piercing scream. The person on top of my just kept whispering something in my ear that I couldn't quite hear because I was screaming so loudly. When he picked me up and put me in the back of his car I was crying.

I noticed that he was a she. She kept telling me, "I'm sorry. It'll be ok. I'm sorry." After about fifteen minutes of screaming, she turned and was trying to put a needle in my vein.

I gained enough strength to stop screaming in pain and ask, "What are you doing to me?!?!"

"I'm trying to help you with the pain! So, please, stop moving for one second!"

I went still instantly. By still I mean that I stopped trying to get her not to touch me. I was still shaking in pain. After she got the needle into my arm and managed to put some weird looking liquid into my arm, I was out cold. The last thing I remember was that she started the car finally and started to drive away from my truck which was still on the last section of pavement.

**Sorry I know it's short but I promise I have more coming. Review please it will make me become more motivated. Some ideas to help me decide what to write about next wouldn't hurt. Who knows maybe i'll use parts of your ideas. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two I hope you like it:) **

Chapter Two: The Dream with Truth

BELLA POV

As I floated away with my mind, falling deeper into unconsciousness, I could still feel the pain. It got immensely worse starting at my shoulder. If I was truly conscious I would have thought she was setting me on fire. But, since I wasn't I didn't think much of it. I knew I was in pain but not this much. There was no way.

As I was coming back to the surface of the water that I was thrown into when I lost consciousness, I could tell someone was with me. Was it my attacker?

When I was able to open my eyes I noticed I was in a hotel room, alone though. I felt like I had lost a lot of weight because I sat up effortlessly.

Someone came into the room and froze when she realized I was awake. She was tall, blonde, and what the heck she was beautiful. She reminded me of the girl you would find on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition_. Every girl would take a hit on their self-esteem if she even walked into the room.

When I managed to speak, I asked, "Who are you? Why am I here? What did you do to me?" I said this faster than I thought I ever could.

She replied, "My name is Rosalie. I promise to explain everything as soon as I know how to tell you rationally."

"Ok," That's all I managed to say. I mean what do you say to that? I was confused. Yes, definitely confused.

At that moment, I noticed that I was aware, of every detail, of every object, in this room. I could smell the growing dust behind the old television. I could feel the people walking in the rooms next to this one. I could hear a faint hum in the background. I could even see the light from the lamp flicker on and off so fast that it gave off a constant glow.

After what felt like two minutes of staring at Rosalie stare at me, she said, "I wasn't expecting you to change so soon. I took me three days."

"Change? I just woke up." I was obviously confused on what she meant by 'change so soon', and three days is really long amount of time.

"Bella, you're not-"

"How do you know my name?" I honestly was curious. I didn't mean to be so rude.

"Well…um…well, I guess I should tell you everything now so things happen later it's not such a big surprise."

What could she mean by 'big surprise'? I mean come on she kidnapped me and brought me to a hotel room. What could be the 'big surprise'?

"It would be nice to know." Again not trying to be rude, but it just kept coming out.

"Right, well, try to stay calm as I explain this."

"I'm practically overflowing with calm considering what just happened to me and my truck."

Coldly she replied, "That was two days ago and please stop trying to distract me."

"Ok, fine, continue."

Two days ago? Was I really sleeping that long?

I placed my palms tightly together so I wouldn't do anything I would regret later. Even if I did feel like punching something right now. I was…attempting…to control my anger.

Rosalie continued, "Bella, you…uh… are no longer human."

I didn't believe her at all. "Right, sure I'm not." I said this with heavy sarcasm and with a roll of my eyes.

"Bella, please listen to me. _You_ _aren't human and neither am I_."

"And why should I believe you?" I asked because I wanted t know how to believe someone who not only kidnaps you, but who also just told you, you weren't human.

She sighed and said, "I'm going to have to show you aren't I?" It was clearly a rhetorical question. Anyway, she grabbed my arm right above my elbow and dragged me out of the bed and into the bathroom. Rosalie turned me to face the mirror.

I looked amazing! I had toned legs that looked like they belonged on a runway. I had a butt that wasn't there before. I had a super thin waist line, but it suited me. My eyes we're shocking! They were red and –

"What happened to my eyes?!" I demandingly asked.

Rosalie had the nerve to laugh, but she said, "I've been trying to tell you all along." She chuckled at my facial expression.

"Wait no. This all could just simply be a dream. Yeah this is _all_ a dream." I really wanted to believe this.

Rosalie's humored expression changed into an annoyed one. "Do you want me to slap you to prove that you're awake?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

She sighed heavily. Rosalie grabbed my arm right above my elbow and dragged me out of the bathroom while saying, "Follow me." I didn't have a choice because she had my arm in an iron grasp. We ended up in front of the window of the hotel room.

"Stay still and don't move an inch." Rosalie was obviously agitated. So I just simply nodded.

Rosalie gave me a once over look and opened the curtains just six inches. Where the light hit our skin it shined like there were diamonds imbedded into it.

I gasped in amazement. "Wow! Ok, this is definitely not human."

"Finally! Do you believe me now?" Rosalie asked as she was shutting the curtains firmly.

"Well who couldn't after that?"

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't."

I was slightly offended, but I didn't let it show. Just then a question popped into my head. "Wait, what are we then?"

Rosalie suddenly looked very nervous, but answered the question with dignity. "Bella, you're a _vampire_."

**Please review! Chapter 3 soon to be up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine. It's Stephanie Meyer's. Everything you don't recognize is mine.**

Chapter Three: Visitor

Bella POV

Rosalie told me every gory detail about our existence, what I was, what I physically could do, and the rules I had to follow.

"Rosalie, that is _a lot_ to take in." I had problems remembering a large amount of things in such a short time. It had only taken her an hour to tell me EVERYTHING!

She gave me a pleading look. I knew she had more coming because of this.

"I know. Sorry, but I need to tell you everything before we have to leave."

"You mean there's more to what your just told me?" I raised my eyebrow giving her an almost sarcastic look.

"Yes. Sorry…again…but, I do need to tell you about why I did this to you and why we are in Alaska."

My jaw dropped. "You never said we we're in Alaska!"

"I guess it slipped my mind." She waived her hand like it was no big deal.

"How do you forget your in Alaska?!" I got excited and had the biggest smile on my face. "This is sooooooo COOL!"

"Um…ok…but, please shut up and listen to me for a minute."

I pretended to lock my lips and throw the key over my shoulder.

She didn't find it funny, but oh well.

Rosalie continued anyway. "I brought you to Alaska because of my brother, if you will." I nodded. "He can read anybody's mind within a mile's radius, except...for you."

She stopped and gave me a look like she was waiting for an interruption. She was waiting for me to say something, or so I thought. Rosalie was trying to continue but didn't know how to.

I sat there absent minded. I heard the faintest noise. But it wasn't like a noise you would hear with your ears. It was more of a thought. The strange part is that is wasn't mine. It's was a male. I could tell because, well, it was a deeper sounding voice. He was walking down the hall…wait, no… he was in the lobby… twenty stories down.

_I hope Rosalie isn't insane. What was she thinking!?! I mean come on, with Alice around nobody can sneak away! We aren't that stupid. Surely Rosalie knows _that

I sat there amazed with my eyes wide. Rosalie was deep in thought and didn't notice my epiphany.

After about a minute I asked nervously, "Rosalie?"

She woke up from her sub-consciousness and replied with a bite in her tone, "I thought I told you to be quiet!"

"I know. Sorry, but… do you know someone named Alice?"

"Yes. Why?" She gave me a worried expression.

"Because … I guess someone … _thought_… about her… and _you_."

"What?"

Just then, the door flew open.

**If you want me to continue the story please give me some reviews. I do like constructive criticism. Reviews continuation of story. No Reviews no more story. You pick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. I'm writing this story as it comes to me. Let me say, it comes SLOW! Sorry again. Well here's chapter 4!**

Chapter four: Wait, what?!?

BELLA POV

The door made a loud noise against the wall. I hardly noticed it because the person or I guess I should say vampire, that walked in was beautiful. I never thought a male could be beautiful, but this one was. He had really dark brown hair that was in a devilish state. He had onyx eyes at the moment. They were piercing. It was Edward Cullen from school. I don't think he noticed I was in the room. Oh well, he was about to yell anyway, you could tell.

"Rosalie what on earth were…who is this?!?" He yelled at Rosalie while pointing at me.

I guess he knows I'm here now.

I froze in pure fear. He froze in shock. Staring at me now I might add. He put his hand down. He had a contemplating look on his face.

I heard the strange voice in my head again.

_Why can't I read her mind? I heard Rosalie's from the lobby. Crap! This isn't good. Wait, why is she staring at me like that? O my gosh, that's Bella Swan. Crap! Crap! Crap! No wonder I can't read HER mind. Ugh. Wait…Bella Swan…is now a…vampire?_

After I regained coherency, (I lost it when Edward walked in,) I managed to speak, "Yes I am thank you for noticing. Well, according to Rosalie I am."

"I didn't say that out loud." Now he looked confused.

I simply replied, "I know."

We were still staring like fools when Rosalie got the biggest smile on her face. I looked at her incredulously. I knew nothing good was going to happen out of whatever it was she was thinking.

"NO! _That_ is not going to happen, Rosalie. I can't believe you did this to her for that reason."

Let's just say that Rosalie didn't look so great anymore. She was shrinking into a corner.

So I broke Edward's concentration. "I'm officially confused."

They both just looked at me. Edward furious and Rosalie mouthing 'thank you' to me with a pleading look on her face. My expression turned to exceptionally terrified.

"Rosalie hopefully you know that I just saw that." Edward said this by just moving his eyes to the side to look in Rosalie's direction.

"Will you please calm down?!? She's scared as it is!" Now Rosalie was screaming. I'm never getting out am I?

Edward's shoulders fell and he took a deep unnecessary breath as he relaxed. "Sorry, I just can't believe it."

I realized he eyes turned to a crystal clear emerald color.

"Why? I did this for you?"

He stretched out his arms in a questioning manner. "How on God's green earth is this for me, Rosalie? How?"

"Well…you said you had…problems…or I guess…scent issues…with her…and so I just took that away so you can relax. And well…" I could tell she continued thinking.

Then I heard more…thoughts…and realized they were Edward's. Wow am I slow.

_Rosalie knows I won't tell Bella I love her unless I know she feels remotely the same way._

"Rosalie, you know why I can't do that. Even with my, as you so charmingly put it, 'scent problems' out of the way."

"But…I thought…I thought you wanted to?"

"And I probably would have, but not like this."

I had to say something now. "Wait, you love me? Since when is this true?"

"Again I never said that out loud!" Apparently he came realization with something, "Thanks Rosalie, I guess you told her EVERYTHING?"

"Um, no not that. You told me that just now."

"How is that possible?"

"Ugh, well…I guess I can read you mind…or something like that."

My eyes had to grow at least to twice as big as they were because what Edward did next scared the crap out of me.

**Can you guess what Edward is about to do I will tell you. Trust me it's not as obvious as it seems. GOOK LUCK WITH THAT! Lol. By the way I just couldn't have an Edward without his original green eyes. I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	5. AN

**Sorry I hate author's notes too, but I have to tell you this.**

**This story will consist of only suggestions. Yes, you control the story. **

**The faster you tell me where you want this story to go I will write it. **

**If I don't use yours, sorry but I might save it for a different time.**

**-Molocosa**


	6. Chapter 6

Well sorry it took so long. My laptop decided to shut down Microsoft word. But I'm working on that. For now thank you for the reviews and suggestions keep them coming! Well here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Restrain

BELLA POV

Before I could even blink Edward had Rosalie pinned against the wall in a fury. He was yelling at her aimlessly. I think he was talking to himself because Rosalie was looking at me confused.

"Rosalie, how could you even think that? You above all people should know that _that_ wouldn't solve anything! I can work out my own problems." Edward calmed down a little but not enough.

Rosalie replied very calmly, "Edward, you wouldn't have had the guts to change her."

"Really? And how would you know this?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word that came out of her mouth.

"You wouldn't have wanted to 'take away her soul and throw her into a world of eternal damnation'." She somehow got her hands free to make finger quotes in the air. 

They stood there staring at each other intently with so man emotions crossing their faces but mostly Edwards.

Edward sighed, dropped his arms, looked at the ground sadly, and broke the silence by saying, "Your right. Sorry, Rosalie." 

He turned and gave me a slightly concerned look and turned back to Rosalie. "Would you mind explaining why you choose a hotel full of humans to let her transformation take place?"

"Um…well…I don't really know I didn't think about it."

"Well we need to take her hunting and then we need to go see Carlisle and soon." He paused to think for a second. "Ok this is really starting to bug me. Why can't I read your mind?" 

I just shrugged while Rosalie said, "I actually feel like being considerate towards her. No offense Bella."

They both laughed at that for a while. I was dumbfounded at how this conversation has changed. I mean Edward not ten minutes ago had Rosalie pinned to the wall, which now has a big hole I might add.

"None taken."

"Hey Bella can you read Rosalie's mind?"

"Nope"

Edward was curious going off of his expression. That 'voice' came back though.

_I can't read her mind. She can read mine. Rosalie can't be selfish towards Bella so that could mean…_

"Bella how do you feel towards Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Ugh…well I don't want to be yelled at or hurt right now so I'm trying to be understanding to where all of this is coming from. Why?"

"Well since I can't read your mind and you can read mine apparently, I just thought that maybe you took people's powers or something like that but I guess not because…"

"…you would be selfish, and really irritated at this point." Rosalie finished Edward's sentence.

Edward flipped open a cell phone really fast and looked at what time it was. "We better get going. Alice is getting very impatient."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She wouldn't stop bugging me so I let her come but only after she promised to stay in the car." All three of us laughed at that.

Anyway, after we got everything together and actually left the room, I had Edward on my right holding my arm firmly while Rosalie was on my left holing my other arm. Rosalie's free hand was on the small of my back guiding me out of the hotel and into a midnight blue bugatti. I miss my Audi A5.

"Was that supposed to be hard?" I had to ask.

The both gave me a staggered look. Edward raised his eyebrow and said, "Excruciatingly." 

Rosalie said in disbelief, "That wasn't hard for her at all! She doesn't even look shaken."

All I managed to say was, "Oh." And looked down at my hands.

Rosalie turned to Edward and asked, "Did you even have to restrain her, Edward?"

"No, honestly I thought you were doing all of the work."

"No I wasn't because I thought you were."

"We need to see Carlisle…fast."

**Well I hope you liked it. Sorry again that it took so long I only had like three ideas to go off of. So… REVIEW! I need to know what you want to happen next!**


	7. real chap 6

Hush, hush, yes, I know how long it's been

Hush, hush, yes, I know how long it's been. Track season started and now I have like no time to type these up. (But I do write them out during Science class.) I'm surprised that nobody caught my mistake. It the beginning Bella was driving a truck and then she mentions that she misses her Audi A5. Well let's just say that she had an Audi A5 at the beginning. Kay? Also Jasper and Emmett are all um… human and not in the story yet. (They come later. You'll see why.)

**Anyway … the story continues.**

Bella POV **(always will be so I stop writing it about…now.)**

We sped off and I just noticed there was a girl sitting next to me. Alice Cullen from school. Wow how many people from school am I going to meet today?

To say it lightly, Alice started talking.

"Hi I'm Alice from school and you are Bella right? Of course you are who else would you be? Anyway- OH.MY.GOSH. Do you like shopping? We could totally go shopping together. I'm so excited! OHHHHH! I wonder what your power is if you have one. I guess we'll see later. So anyway back to shopping. Since you now have a new body and such, we will so go shopping as soon as we possibly can. You're probably a size three. We will have sooo much fun! I already know that we will be the best of friends/sisters! AHHH."

I just kept nodding because she wasn't going to stop. Or so I thought.

With all of that said I noticed a few things:

She NEVER, let me repeat that, NEVER took a breath

She really likes shopping!

Alice is almost jumping through the roof of the car. Well more like seat hopping.

My ears are ringing to say the least.

Edward and Rosalie were and still are trying to shoot death glares at Alice. (It's not working this girl really likes shopping.)

Alice never took her eyes off me. Her eyes narrowed. "Edward. Eyes. Road. Now." She turned her head to look at Rosalie and a smile came to her face. "Oh and Rosalie you're coming too. You need to be the second witness for this shopping trip. Plus, Carlisle won't let me out of the house to go shopping without a limited credit card. SO, I need yours."

I'm sure I had a look of horror on my face. I was horrified. I truly dislike shopping for more than an hour. I can stand it I just don't like it.

Rosalie said nothing but Edward broke the silence. "Alice chill. She is already scared and confused. She really doesn't need an annoying shopaholic pixie yelling at her. Especially considering we are all vampires here."

Alice glared at Edward and pointed at him. "You will, regret that."

"Sure Alice."

The rest of the ride I just looked at the window was the beautiful Alaskan terrain passed me by. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward made small talk not bothering to include me. Truth be told, I didn't really feel like talking right then. The voice in my head came back every once-in-a-while. I didn't pay any attention to it.

By the time we got to Forks, Washington it was dark outside. I noticed we kept driving through town and onto what looked like a deserted road. We made an abrupt turn onto a narrow paved road. It twisted and turned for about three miles before we pulled up to the most beautiful house I have ever seen.

(a/n: you know what it looks like. So, I'm not going to explain it again.)

We walked up to the front door and where greeted by a brunette woman around the age of 30, and a blonde man around the age of 27.

The man spoke first. "Welcome home kids, and I see you've brought a friend with you. He extended his hand to me. "Hello my name is Carlisle."

I shook his hand and replied, "I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. This is my wife Esme." He motioned to the brunette standing next to him. "I see you've met Rosalie, Alice, and Edward." I simply nodded.

The woman I know formally as Esme stepped forward, "It's nice to meet you dear."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you also."

" Please make yourself at home."

Edward interrupted, "Actually we need to speak with Carlisle urgently."

Esme nodded and Carlisle stepped forward again. "Please follow me to my office."

Rosalie, Edward, and myself followed him through the house. For being vampires and all there wasn't a coffin, cobweb, or even a shadow in site. We were on the second floor and about the third door down when we all filed into a room. We sat down and Edward started.

"Carlisle, Rosalie has decided to take matters of a problem into her own hands. She changed Bella, as you can see, and said that it was to my benefit."

"Well, you have had more problems controlling yourself since she stared school here." Rosalie commented.

"Yes, well, I was dealing with it. You didn't need to damn her soul to an eternity of hell for a reason the could have been dealt with in a much better and more _sensible_ way."

"At least I was trying to help. I didn't want to watch you suffer or complain anymore. Did I just admit that out loud?"

"Uh… yeah."

Carlisle just looked at us like we were all nuts. He quickly composed his face.

"First of all, what's done cannot be undone. Secondly, Rosalie I'm disappointed but I can't be made because you were trying to help someone."

Edward cut him off. "That's a first."

Carlisle just nodded knowingly and continued. "And lastly we will just have to move forward from here. With that said," He turned to me, "Bella, I would like to ask if you would like to become part of our family. That would mean working against your human blood lust and Alice's shopping addiction." He said that last part with a chuckle.

"Yes I would like to but I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it. You won't be. And I'm sure Alice is ecstatic right now." He rolled his eyes.

From down stairs we heard which was most likely Alice, "Hey, don't roll you eyes at me!" We all laughed at that.

After everyone calmed down Edward turned to Carlisle, "There was something else we need to talk about."

**Oh darn I did it again didn't I? Sorry habit. Just call me…um…I don't know…the cliff hangic? I know it's kind of short, but oh well. Plus you can take this where every you want now. Review or private message me on how you want the story to go next. I am trying really hard to cram school, homework, track, babysitting, sleeping, and this all in at once.**


End file.
